The ability of spirosuccinimides to alter the excitability of conductive tissues as anticonvulsants, local anesthetics and antiarrhythmics has been reported. Hauck, et al, J. Med. Chem., 10, 611 (1967); Tenthorey, et al, J. Med. Chem., 24, 47 (1981); Alvin, et al, Anticonvulsants, (J. A. Vida, Ed.), p. 112, Academic Press (1977).
Mannich bases of spiro-5'-oxazolidine-2,4'-dione are disclosed in J. Heterocyclic Chem., 20, 13 (1983). Mannich bases of spiro[fluorene-9,3'-pyrrolidine]-2,40 ,5'-dione having purported anticonvulsant and antileukemic activity are reported in J. Pharmaceutical Sci., 67, 953 (1978); Heterocycles, 12, 637 (1979); and Pharmazie, 34, 581 (1979).
Various N-substituted azaspirane-diones are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,106,552; 3,150,143; 3,200,118; 3,238,217; 3,256,276; 3,257,398; 3,263,862, 3,507,881. Despite the broad generic teachings of these patents, the present spirosuccinimides are readily distinguished as Mannich bases. They contain only a single carbon atom between the azaspirane-dione nitrogen and the amino nitrogen of the substituent side chain. The presence of the methylene unit gives the present compounds unique chemical properties over compounds which are not Mannich bases.